yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dirvâs - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
2'li tablo sunumu 2'li tablo sunumu 3'lü tablo sunumu 3 lü şablon 4'lü tablo sunumu (1)Ümeyye: 661-750 tarihleri arasında Emevi devletini yöneten hanedan. Hisâm bin Abdülmelik bu hanedanın onuncu halifesidir. Hilafete 724 tarihinde gelmiş, 743 yılında vefat etmiştir. (2)Hâlem: VI. yüzyılın sonu ile VII. yüzyılın başlan arasında yaşamış Arap şairi. Şiirlerinde iyilik ve cömertlik temasını sıkça islediği için bu yönüyle meşhur olmuş ve İslâmî ebediyatta cömertlik timsali Olarak anılmıştır. Hâtem aynı zamanda mecazi olarak "çok cömert adam" anlamına gelir. | style="vertical-align: top"| O memories filled my soul, I always consists of the universe in my eyes! Gleam never ends… Nur go away… I would like for you in such a survival Falshing is not likely go out the shining grace, Go out a promise of no meaning here… I am not saying that the fire is not likely extinction, However, such a state of grace there. He does not make any decision when in times of need. O memories of half of my stay, There is a universe between us now! Safa divine beauty of the sky watchıng you, I’m the torment of separation is tedious place. All the tunes that come to my ear like a howl. What is holding the wailingof the tunes dem! Running streams şırıltısı cry! Unstable wailing sound of the wind’s up! Skies your smile while decorating, What remains is a memory from me cry! Dirvas They say: Ümeyye'den Hişâm's Period, Near Damascus Three-year crop kuraktan happened. Can no longer record of urban fallen. Each tomb is closed Hayme: Under the five-decade kadîd lying! Looked that kabâil meşâyih-i: Doesn’t emborider hail this trouble-i; Gatheted in a village,they said: No such stop is certain to see us. Now that you leaders these people, One hears our coliph this state; There are likely to show mercy. A procession of olders, white beard, This tells the state of the Emir, Does that ring any mercy? If princess it human, stone or not? All the people who accepted the offer; They say, only: "Although there Dirvâs. Junior boy,but many more Ten were never comfortable speakıng there is not one has" They say, five came on the tribe. Says: come to the palace now. Not afraid of ever stars talkıng... However,this is a strange hişam'a Receiving dirvas then promised again and says: What is that little! Did you count current measure of the age? Do you think children to dirvas Does the child listen to on a later What is a pity that you do not have Let me make a master, In the hands of silence, sir. " Dirvâs looks sound Melik'te No Comments · The Assembly is not in sound, no breath; The eloquence of Mu'tâdı Word begins with the severity of old: "Three years continuously kuraklar, Unprecedented heat, Dried wealth hsa gone; Over all crops. Tent remained closed in the thousands Took the form of death in the desert forever! The citizens feeding the tribes Gourdmand condition around from village to village begging! Hatem that the course generosity, Today,give a piece of bread of life! Nudist naked in dressing Men's and women's shirt does not even! Hunger was the death of viece, Completely filled with the dead in the desert Each glossy thousand pathetic cry ... No one from the sound of a help sa well. The young old man returned to all! See,old people , he returned to the grave! No milk, my mother said: incense, It send to sleep after suckles to ıts chıld Supposition, that God : Badi people of a burnt, still One drop of water doesn' come down Dew does not the prayer, even! Thousands respond to a prayer Showed no mercy bârgâh-I. Now I've come to asylum came to reject in if you are: I see a fair-O Emir, Kabul-Inca it or not No share of grandeur in you; And we, sefılân ridicule ; On the one hand say that there are so many more; Haifa, on the other side we do not have any. So you want a little humility. Listen to me before, right after the quote: Where did you get the glory Do the people, you, you Hâlik'ın If this is the wealth of Allah. We are the created oneds him, certainly Have the right to claim a share ... This can not be denied the right to have a heart. But your nation following bi-finally; Give to pâmâl informal law-i. No, not like this at their own İn the goods-because the more-now Distribute to those in need... Fourth, tell me if you have come! " Answer this question leaving frutrate to hişam Out there said:"The point see the influence! No I-I rejection responses might ... Surprisingly, this mercury-genius amazed! Now, however, is for the sake of fairness: İmmediately be grandet the reguested thıngs!" | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} (1)Ümeyye: 661-750 tarihleri arasında Emevi devletini yöneten hanedan. Hisâm bin Abdülmelik bu hanedanın onuncu halifesidir. Hilafete 724 tarihinde gelmiş, 743 yılında vefat etmiştir. (2)Hâlem: VI. yüzyılın sonu ile VII. yüzyılın başlan arasında yaşamış Arap şairi. Şiirlerinde iyilik ve cömertlik temasını sıkça islediği için bu yönüyle meşhur olmuş ve İslâmî ebediyatta cömertlik timsali olarak anılmıştır. Hâtem aynı zamanda mecazi olarak "çok cömert adam" anlamına gelir. Dirvas They say: Ümeyye'den Hişâm's Period, Near Damascus Three-year crop kuraktan happened. Can no longer record of urban fallen. Each tomb is closed Hayme: Under the five-decade kadîd lying! Looked that kabâil meşâyih-i: Doesn’t emborider hail this trouble-i; Gatheted in a village,they said: No such stop is certain to see us. Now that you leaders these people, One hears our coliph this state; There are likely to show mercy. A procession of olders, white beard, This tells the state of the Emir, Does that ring any mercy? If princess it human, stone or not? All the people who accepted the offer; They say, only: "Although there Dirvâs. Junior boy,but many more Ten were never comfortable speakıng there is not one has" They say, five came on the tribe. Says: come to the palace now. Not afraid of ever stars talkıng... However,this is a strange hişam'a Receiving dirvas then promised again and says: What is that little! Did you count current measure of the age? Do you think children to dirvas Does the child listen to on a later What is a pity that you do not have Let me make a master, In the hands of silence, sir. " Dirvâs looks sound Melik'te No Comments · The Assembly is not in sound, no breath; The eloquence of Mu'tâdı Word begins with the severity of old: "Three years continuously kuraklar, Unprecedented heat, Dried wealth hsa gone; Over all crops. Tent remained closed in the thousands Took the form of death in the desert forever! The citizens feeding the tribes Gourdmand condition around from village to village begging! Hatem that the course generosity, Today,give a piece of bread of life! Nudist naked in dressing Men's and women's shirt does not even! Hunger was the death of viece, Completely filled with the dead in the desert Each glossy thousand pathetic cry ... No one from the sound of a help sa well. The young old man returned to all! See,old people , he returned to the grave! No milk, my mother said: incense, It send to sleep after suckles to ıts chıld Supposition, that God : Badi people of a burnt, still One drop of water doesn' come down Dew does not the prayer, even! Thousands respond to a prayer Showed no mercy bârgâh-I. Now I've come to asylum came to reject in if you are: I see a fair-O Emir, Kabul-Inca it or not No share of grandeur in you; And we, sefılân ridicule ; On the one hand say that there are so many more; Haifa, on the other side we do not have any. So you want a little humility. Listen to me before, right after the quote: Where did you get the glory Do the people, you, you Hâlik'ın If this is the wealth of Allah. We are the created oneds him, certainly Have the right to claim a share ... This can not be denied the right to have a heart. But your nation following bi-finally; Give to pâmâl informal law-i. No, not like this at their own İn the goods-because the more-now Distribute to those in need... Fourth, tell me if you have come! " Answer this question leaving frutrate to hişam Out there said:"The point see the influence! No I-I rejection responses might ... Surprisingly, this mercury-genius amazed! Now, however, is for the sake of fairness: İmmediately be grandet the reguested thıngs!" | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Safahat/I. Kitap Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Dirvas